


Fear Factor

by chuwaeyo



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Audrey and Brooke are roomies that found a home better than anything one could buy within each other.





	

Audrey would describe her roommate Brooke as the stereotypical, rich, white girl who had the world at her fingertips with a secret she defended with her life. In her head she would think of the possible secrets that someone like Brooke would keep; maybe she accidentally wore the same outfit twice within a three month period? Got caught intoxicated somewhere public and had to pay off the cops and witnesses? Had a flirty exchange with another person's rich beau?

The possibilities would go on and on in her head, becoming wilder with each minute passing, and wondering if she could ever be in on such a well protected thing. Though the possibility was almost nil, it wasn't totally unthinkable for Brooke and Audrey to eventually open up to each other.

After a long week at their respective jobs and classes, Audrey and Brooke found comfort in each others' presence, a familiar, trusted face to vent and relax with. Two bottles of wine later, they had their first extended conversation that was about things not school or work. They shared their stories about growing up and how they came to go to the same university and how they really feel about themselves and the world they live in.

It wasn't until the afternoon after the long night and wine that Audrey remembered the one thing about Brooke that she was still curious about after that night. Brooke had been extremely vague in revealing specific close details about herself, which Audrey thought was normal, for being the only child of a multi-million dollar company. But the one thing that stuck out to her was that Brooke said she had no fears, she seemed too independent and strong to let anything or anyone phase her, so Audrey confronted Brooke when they began to talk about themselves.

Audrey still couldn't believe that someone like Brooke could have any weaknesses, or fears especially. That night almost felt surreal, a part of her still couldn't believe that it happened, and that they revealed so many things about themselves to each other.

After a few more hours working at the movie theater, Audrey headed home and went straight to her bed to take a nap before Brooke came back from her night classes. Within minutes, she was fast asleep, grateful to be back in the comfort of her bed, and away from all of the rude customers she dealt with earlier.

Audrey woke up to a deafening scream and ran out of her room, making sure to grab a bat on her way out to find Brooke on the couch pointing at a small moving black spot in the corner of the floor. Brooke was on the verge of tears as the spider began to make its way up the wall when she screamed, "Audrey please do something!"

Without hesitation, Audrey grabbed a plastic cup that was nearby and a magazine, catching the spider and releasing it outside their window. As she placed to two items in the recycling, Audrey felt two arms slide around her waist and hug her tightly, "thanks for coming to my rescue Audrey", Brooke sniffled against her back.

Audrey smiled and patted Brooke's arms before turning around to return the hug, "Was that really the well guarded secret of the great Brooke Maddox? A fear of spiders like most the world's population?" Audrey chuckled and led Brooke back to her room with a grin on her face, "come on and make yourself comfortable on my bed, we can talk all night".

Brooke pouted when she saw Audrey's face and locked eyes with the smaller girl before looking away, "...well yeah, that and losing you, I have this reputation to uphold, the unbreakable Maddox daughter. If you have no fears, then others will fear you enough to respect you in the crazy social group my family is in".

It took Audrey a few seconds to process everything Brooke told her, though she nodded her head while Brooke was talking, "wait, did you say you were afraid of losing me? I'm just the great roomie that doesn't get paid enough by the movie theaters".

"W-well, yeah,this whole time we were roomies, we got to know each other really well, I made a friend that I know is real with me all the time, and someone that I can say that I love" Brooke turned her head away but Audrey could still notice the slight blush on her ears.

"When you say love, do you mean like um platonic friend love? Or like, *like, like* love?" Audrey knew she shouldn't get so excited, but the smile was already on her face "Because if its the latter, then I have some good news for you Brooke"

Brooke turned back to face Audrey, "Good news? What you won't tell the news I have a crush on you in exchange for a favor because that's what usually happens"

"I was just going to say that I love you too, but if what you said is your usual thing to do with relationships then I guess that's fine with me" Audrey giggled and kissed Brooke briefly on the lips.

"It seems like we both finally got our happy ending" Brooke beamed "and yes, I do like like you, so much, so please stay as my girlfriend and roomie forever".

"I do Maddox, you can bet on that for sure" Audrey let out a happy sigh "and let's get some sleep, I just remembered that we both have plans tomorrow morning".

"But we just confessed our undying love for each other, all we need to do now is have a spontaneous music number with all of our loved ones"

If Audrey hadn't already closed her eyes, she would have rolled them after Brooke's comment, but smiled nonetheless "For now, let's just do it in our dreams and reconvene in the morning, I think I could dream up some elaborate performance".

And in the final hours of the day, the two girls fell asleep in each others arms, whispering sweet words into each others ears about what music could play and other nonsense about their imaginary celebratory music number.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza more Brooke and Audrey??   
> And so soon?   
> I need to stop geez  
> Hope you enjoyed it ❤


End file.
